Cinco etapas de la perdida
by asdf42
Summary: Oneshot. Spuffy. Su relación era atípica, ella era una Cazadora atípica que se enamoraba de vampiros, y Spike era ciertamente y posiblemente el vampiro más atípico que pudo existir. Con alma y sin alma.


**Tí****tulo**: Cinco etapas de la pérdida

**Rating**: K

**Pairing**: Spuffy

**Genre**: Romance, general.

**Advertencias:** Spoiler para toda la serie.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece al dios Whedom...

* * *

**I. Negación**

Cuando vio por última vez el cráter que una vez había sido Sunnydale, Buffy suspiró y sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo –quizás desde que había sido cazadora- relevación. El Hellmouth había sido destruido. Ya no habría más Apocalipsis, ya no había ciudad.

Toda prueba de una vida había sido consumida bajo el derrumbe, escuelas, hospitales, tiendas. La tumba de su madre. Todo. Y las pérdidas, potenciales, Anya. Había visto la cara de Xander, el dolor. Pero ella había muerto salvando la vida de Andrew, Xander estaba orgulloso de ella.

Sunnyhell se había acabado para siempre.

Por lo menos sus más cercanos estaban con ella, sus amigos, hermana e incluso Faith. Todos lo habían logrado. Salvo él.

Pero conocía demasiado bien al vampiro obstinado como para pensarlo como una de las perdidas de la batalla. Spike tenía ese algo que lo hacía sobrevivir a cualquier cosa, llámelo instinto, ansías de vivir o simplemente suerte. Y por su conocimiento, además de sobrevivir, él volvería a ella. Siempre lo hacía, volvería y diría alguna ironía y maldición sobre lo que paso. Y ella le haría entender. Él volvería, nunca logró alejarlo después de todo.

_**(Si quieres que me vaya, puedes coger mi cuerpo caliente y obligarme.)**_

Como el buen vampiro que era, volvería con su mueca engreída y ella lo golpearía y quizás luego pasarían a la acción.

Claro que primero tendrían que hospedarse, en L.A como venía diciendo Giles. Quizás con Angel. Y ahí llegaría su vampiro con su actitud cachonda y todo estaría bien. La destrucción del Hellmouth, sus amigos, y su amor. _Spike_.

Todo estaría bien. Buffy volvió a suspirar con alivio y se permitió dormir el resto del viaje.

* * *

**II. Enojo**

_Furia. Indignación_. Buffy no recordaba estar tan ofuscada, pero claro, sólo alguien lo suficientemente imposible como el vampiro platinado podría logar ponerla así. Spike no había vuelto. Junto con Sunnydale había desaparecido. Polvo, convertido en polvo, dispersado en los escombros, nunca volviendo. Y Buffy lo odiaba por eso. ¿Es que acaso no podía haberse ido con ella y dejar que el estúpido amuleto se quemara solo?, no, tenía que entrar en su faceta de Campeón y héroe. Mártir, como cada otro hombre en su vida. Pero ella ya no quería más mártires, no quería que la dejaran sola. Vampiro estúpido, estúpido amuleto, estúpido Angel por entregarle el amuleto. Quizás ella debió haberse quedado con él hasta el fin. Pero no, él prefirió morir sólo, como el héroe que quería ser.

_**(No, no es cierto, pero gracias por decirlo.)**_

Y además de abandonarla le había negado su amor. El muy imbécil le había dicho que no era cierto. Como se atrevía, ella sabía lo que sentía y si ella decía que lo amaba era cierto. Pero no, él había muerto, se había hecho polvo pensando en que nadie lo amaba. Exacto, para darle más melodrama a su sacrificio.

Maldito vampiro blanqueado, espera por años escuchar esas palabras, cuida a su hermana y a sus amigos, la intenta confortar a su manera cuando vuelve de la muerte e incluso recupera su alma. Pero no puede reconocer cuando por fin le dice que lo ama. Después de pensarse tan empático no cree en sus palabras.

Y Buffy siente ira, enojo, furia. Con él, con Angel, con todos. _Con ella_. Con las Fuerzas por reírse en su cara, por quitarle cada medio posible de felicidad.

Y le parece un todo tan irónico. El Big Bad salvando al mundo. La cazadora amando al vampiro. Y todo es tan malditamente irónico que no parece de la vida real, darse cuenta que lo ama justo cuando él muere. La vida, diría Spike, es una jodida perra. Y Buffy sólo puede sonreír en el pensamiento, sonreír e ignorar las tontas lagrimas que intentan salir.

* * *

**III. Culpabilidad**

Cuando envió a Angel al infierno, sintió como si su mundo se destrozaba. Cada uno de sus sueños se caía delante de sus ojos mientras empuñaba la espada. Pensó que su corazón había dejado de funcionar. Todavía no se recupera completamente. Pero ahora era tan diferente, el dolor era más profundo, más hiriente. Tenía a Dawn, a sus amigos, pero era tan distinto. Con Angel había vivido su romance soñado, había sido todo tan perfecto, todo tan ideal, su caballero en brillante armadura, gentil y noble, juntos y su romance maldecido desde el principio. Había sido como un cuento de hadas, el sueño de cualquier jovencita. Con Spike había sido todo disparejo, con él los matices llegaron casi al final, todo fue extraño, se sentía tan incorrecto cuando hubo algo, pero otras veces eran tan complementarios. Con Spike hubo deseo, pasión, odio, repugnancia. Eran tantas sensaciones, desde un asco profundo hasta un amor extenso que Buffy pensaba la ahogaría.

Pero por sobretodo, con Angel sus palabras habían sido reciprocas, ella le había prometido amarlo. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba, tantas veces, incluso a Riley le había dicho. A Parker quizás. Pero con Spike no, con Spike nunca hubieron palabras, con él hubieron golpes, ofensas, dolor. Si ella hubiese intentado, si ella hubiese seguido el curso normal de su relación cuando volvió. Pero no había ya tiempo para los 'y si', no habían ocurrido simplemente.

Recordaba su beso cuando el pensó que era el Bot, sus ojos brillantes con amor, pero él no podía amar se había dicho, sin embargo había soportado una tortura para salvar a Dawn. Pero ella volvió mal y lo utilizó, lo denigró a él y a sus sentimientos. _Eres una cosa desalmada, no puedes sentir, eres una cosa muerta._ Eran las teorías, los vampiros no sienten, no se supone que toman chocolate con las madres y cuidan a las hermanas, los vampiros son monstruos salvo que tengan un alma. Y Buffy pensaba que era su culpa, si ella le hubiese dado una oportunidad, si le hubiese ayudado cuando el intentaba cambiar por ella, si no se hubiese avergonzado, quizás él le habría creído…

…porque ella sabía, él había muerto pensando que ella no lo amaba, y tenía razón en dudar, con el alma el vampiro hedonista con el que había dormido ya no estaba, y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto iniciar el contacto de nuevo. Debió ser ella, pero espero demasiado. La tonta Buffy, la bruta Buffy que no sabía mantener relaciones. Todo era su culpa.

_**(Sí, bueno...hay gente no que sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde.)**_

* * *

**IV. Depresión**

Cada día y cada noche era más difícil, recordar sus momentos y saber que pudieron haber más sí tan sólo… pero los habían, sus maldiciones, su acento, su ceja arqueada destilando sarcasmo puro, sus ojos brillantes. Él le había dicho que amaba todo de ella, y ella amaba todo de él. Demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta. Spike la había amado con y sin alma; no podía ser vampiro pero tampoco podía ser hombre. Y ella lo amaba.

Pero su vampiro arrogante ya nunca más estaría con ella, se había ido, se había hecho cenizas. Y ella no tenía nada con que recordarlo, no tenía fotos, no tenía prendas, nada. El derrumbe se había llevado cualquier cosa que pudiese quedar. Y a ella nunca le había interesado tratar de tener algo de él, confiando en que él siempre estaría con ella. Debió de haberle dicho, aquella noche, después de sus palabras.

_**(Cuando te digo que te quiero no es porque te desee, ni porque no pueda poseerte. No tiene nada que ver conmigo. Te quiero tal como eres: lo que haces, cómo te esfuerzas. He visto tu bondad y tu fortaleza. He visto lo mejor y lo peor de ti**__**... Y entiendo, con absoluta claridad, quién eres exactamente. Eres una mujer increíble. Eres única, Buffy.)**_

Debió haberle dicho que lo amaba. Pensó que él entendería, pero no le hubiese costado tanto darle aquel placer de escucharlo no sólo antes de morir.

Recriminarse a veces era el único consuelo, intentando engañar el vacío, intentado pensar en más que la ausencia de Spike. Ni siquiera sabía su apellido, o sus fechas importantes. Pero él lo sabía todo de ella, _todo_. Podía aliviarse pensando en que conocía los detalles triviales; como se tomaba la sangre, los programas que veía, los cigarrillos que fumaba. Podía confortarse en la sensación de esos conocimientos. Pero el vacío nunca se llenaba, nunca. Siempre estaba hay.

Y entendía tan bien a Spike cuando él le dijo que la salvaba todas las noches después de su muerte. Porque ella también lo hacía, sí fuese más rápida, sí actuase más ágil, sí… y contaba los días desde su desaparición, y pasaban tan lentos, y no sabía que más hacer, como sobrevivir, pensando en que debió quedarse con él, hundirse con él, que sus cenizas se juntasen, que pudiesen descansar en paz.

Con Angel había sido diferente. Con Angel hubo amor, claro y jovial. Con Spike, hubo amor, oscuro y maduro. Con Spike podía ser la Cazadora, pero podía ser Buffy también. Podía ser débil, podía ser egoísta y oscura, pero podía ser brillante, podía sentirse viva. Con Spike deseaba haberse ido con él cada día.

Pero sólo podía hundirse y hundirse.

* * *

**V. Aceptación**

_231 días._ 231 días desde que el Hellmouth había desaparecido. 231 días desde tantos sacrificios. 231 días desde que Spike se había ido. Aún había dolor, siempre lo habría. Pero él se había ido como lo que era, como lo que fue con alma e incluso a veces sin ella. _Un Campeón_. Y estaba orgullosa de él, era su Campeón.

A pesar de que él había cambiado por ella, había sido su decisión, su opción había sido la redención. No era solo el chip, era él, siempre había sido un vampiro extraño comportándose como humano. No era solo el alma, pues sin alma él había optado por recuperarla y no por perderla. Spike siempre había sido capaz de amor, rapaz y sangriento con Drusilla, torcido y brillante con ella. Y ella estaba orgullosa de él. Quizás su amor nunca terminaría de consumarse, pero sabía que él no la había abandonado, no había decidido por ella. Porque al final, su última acción no había estado toda sobre ella, había sido altruismo. Había sido por el bien mayor, para salvarlos a todos, y ella podía aceptar eso.

231 días. 231 días desde que él se había ido. Y Buffy con lágrimas en los ojos podía sonreír. William habría estado orgulloso de ella, quizás le diría un chiste malo sobre ello y luego la sostendría. Y ella podía aceptarlo, porque era su campeón, porque había decidido salvarlos a todos.

_**(Ya te lo he dicho, quiero detener a Ángel. Quiero salvar el mundo. **_

_**Bueno, recordarás que eres un vampiro¿verdad? **_

_**Nos gustan las grandes frases, así somos: "Voy a destruir el mundo", cosas de machos, vacilar con los amigos mientras te bebes un litro de sangre. Lo cierto es que a mí me gusta este mundo.) **_

Y podía imaginárselo con su sonrisa satisfecha, diciéndole las mismas palabras con algún estúpido apodo cariñoso y su ceja arqueada. Y podía aceptarlo, y podía aceptar que lo amaba, y dolía pero ya no por el sacrificio. Por la ausencia.

Su relación era atípica, ella era una Cazadora atípica que se enamoraba de vampiros, y Spike era ciertamente y posiblemente el vampiro más atípico que pudo existir. Con alma y sin alma.

Y ella lo amaría por ello.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Spuffy, aires de Spuffy muy muy waff...


End file.
